Trügerisches Bild
by maddyfan
Summary: Kurzgeschichte - Slash! Mit einem kleinen Trick verschafft sich Draco den Zugang zu Gryffindor-Turm. Was er wohl vorhat? Lest es selbst. g
1. Trügerisches Bild

**Trügerisches Bild**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurzgeschichte!!

Wieder eine kleine Geschichte, die mir mitten in der Nacht eingefallen ist.

_Disclaimer: _Natürlich gehört wie immer alles J.K. Rowling. Lediglich die Handlung ist meine. Geld krieg ich auch keins. Mist.

_Pairing: _Harry/Draco

_Warnung:_ Slash

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

_______________

„Fast fertig! Bloß..."

In einem dunklen, unbenutzten Klassenraum stand der blonde Slytherin Schönling.

Beinahe jede Nacht kam er jetzt schon hier her und vollendete seinen Vielsafttrank. Und nun bekommt er Zweifel?

„...soll ich es wirklicht tun? Was ist, wenn ich nicht das zu hören bekomme, was ich mir schon so lange wünsche?

Ach Schieße, los jetzt! Ich hab ihn schließlich lang genug beobachtet, er fühlt nicht anders. Es kann einfach nicht anders sein."

Der schmale Junge fügte noch die allerletzte Zutat hinzu, bevor er sich ein Glas davon abfüllte.

Sofort begann er zu zittern, unter seiner Haut bildeten sich Blasen und ein Gefühl der Übelkeit überkam ihn. Er hatte den Trank richtig gebraut.

Zehn Minuten später verließ er als neue Persönlichkeit den Raum. Er hatte sich die Mädchen-Uniform aus der Wäschekammer der Schule geholt. Zwar fand er diese abscheulich, doch für das, was er vorhatte, war es ihm das wert.

/Bis jetzt hat ja alles geklappt. Das Schlammblut liegt für die nächsten zwei Stunden ohnmächtig in diesem muffigen Klassenraum. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich sie so leicht verzaubern kann.

Hermine-Draco musste grinsen, als ihm die Szene vor Augen kam, wie das wandelnde Lexikon vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame zusammenklappte.

/Mal sehen, hier wird doch wohl irgendwo ein dämlicher Gryffindor rumlaufen.

Aha. Longbottom./

Draco verschwand schnell im nächsten Gang und spitzte die Ohren, um das Passwort nicht zu überhören.

„Inexpugnabilis leo" sagte Neville und schritt durch das Loch in der Wand.

/Welch passendes Passwort. Typisch Gryffindor./ dachte Hermine-Draco und trat vor das Portrait, um ebenfalls das Passwort zu nennen.

Hermine-Draco braucht nicht lange suchen, da fand er schon den schwarzen Wuschelkopf vor dem Kamin.

„Harry."

„Hermine, was gibt's?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Kann ich dich kurz alleine sprechen?"

Ron, der neben Harry in einem der weichen Sessel saß, verdrehte nur die Augen und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Wahrsagen-Aufsatz.

„Äh...natürlich, Hermine. Komm mit."

Etwas verwundert ging Harry mit Hermine-Draco die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf.

Auf der Treppe warf Draco schnell einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er hatte noch dreißig Minuten.

„Seamus, könntest du bitte kurz rausgehen?" bat Harry seinen Freund, der in seinem Bett ein Buch las.

„Was? Oh...na klar."

Mit einem Satz war der Junge vom Bett gesprungen und verließ den Schlafsaal.

„Also, Hermine, was ist denn so wichtig?"

„Ähm...naja...wie soll ich anfangen?!"

/Super, Darco. Jetzt stotterst du hier auch noch rum. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!/ ermahnte sich der Blonde selbst in Gedanken.

„Naja, weißt du, ich wollte dich halt mal fragen,...ähm...was mit dir und Malfoy los ist?"

„Was soll mit uns sein? Ich versteh nicht ganz, was du von mir willst?"

„Ich hab bemerkt, dass du ihm ständig aus dem Weg gehst. Immer wenn er in irgendeinem Gang ist, drehst du plötzlich um und nimmst einen anderen."

Langsam begann Harry unruhig zu werden.

//Hat man es etwa so deutlich gesehen? Scheiße, das kann doch nicht wahr sein?//

„Ich will eben nicht ständig in Schwierigkeiten geraten, denn jedes Mal, wenn Malfoy und ich aufeinander treffen, bekomme ich eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt."

„Aber was ist mit den Blicken beim Essen in der Großen Halle, die du im zuwirfst?"

Der Kloß in Harrys Hals wurde größer und größer. Er fühlte sich absolut unwohl in seiner Haut. //Was würde ich dafür geben, jetzt irgendwo anders zu sein. Dieses Mädchen merkt auch einfach alles.//

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich Dra...Malfoy angesehen habe?"

Der hatte gesessen. Auch wenn Hermine-Draco wusste, dass Harry sich nur aus der Schlinge ziehen wollte, hat ihm der Satz einen Stich ins Herz versetzt.

„Harry, mach mir doch nichts vor! Es ist dein ganzes Verhalten, wenn mal der Name Malfoy oder Draco fällt. Also, raus mit der Wahrheit!"

/Jetzt hab ich ihn. Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher./ Draco freute sich innerlich schon über seinen Triumph. Es gab kein entrinnen mehr und das wusste auch Harry.

//Mist, wie soll ich ihr das bloß erklären? Verflucht!//

Die Minuten vergingen, doch es kam kein Wort von Harry, langsam wurde Hermine-Draco unruhig. Wieder und wieder guckte Draco auf seine Armbanduhr.

Noch zwanzig Minuten.

Fünfzehn Minuten.

Elf Minuten.

Endlich setzte Harry zum sprechen an. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund, aber kein laut kam heraus.

Noch zehn Minuten.

„Harry? Sag doch was." Hermine-Dracos Nervosität hatte fast ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, als Harry dann endlich doch noch was sagte.

Neun Minuten.

„Ich...wie soll ich sagen...ich glaube, nein...ich weiß...ähm...naja...ich hab mich...in Draco verliebt."

Harry hatte scheinbar Interesse an der Machart seines Bettes gefunden.

//Jetzt kommt gleich der große Schreikrampf.// dachte der Gryffindor und bereitete sich innerlich schon darauf vor.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, stattdessen entwich Harry ein kehliger Schrei, als er unerwartet auf das Bett gedrückt wurde und Hermine-Dracos Lippen auf seinen spürte. Der junge Gryffindor war so geschockt, dass er sich weder bewegen noch seine Augen öffnen konnte. Der Kuss schien endlos und Hermine-Draco dachte nicht im Traum daran mit dem aufzuhören, was er sich schon lange vorgestellt hatte.

Zehn...neun...acht...sieben...sechs...fünf...vier...drei...zwei...eins...Plopp!

Draco merkte, wie er sich zurückverwandelte und löste den Kuss.

Er nutzte die noch verbleibende Zeit, bis das Opfer seiner Begierde aus der Starre erwachte, um sich eine Erklärung bereitzulegen.

Als Harry zaghaft die Augen öffnete, wollte Draco gerade mit der Erklärung beginnen, wurde aber unterbrochen, da Harry von seinem Bett fiel und hart auf dem Boden landete.

Schnell kniete sich der Slytherin neben Harry, um sich zu versichern, dass ihm nichts passiert war.

Wieder blickte der Schwarzhaarige, als der die Augenlider aufschlug, erschrocken in diese tiefen, sturmgrauen Augen. Doch kurz darauf verschwand der Schrecken aus seinem Körper und er gab seinem Verlangen nach.

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand in Dracos Nacken und presste seinen Mund auf diese wunderschönen, wohlgeformten, weichen Lippen vor sich.

Als sich die beiden, aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel, trennen mussten, konnten sie sich nur glücklich anlächeln

Beide Jungen wussten, für sie beginnt ein neues, **gemeinsames **Leben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ENDE!!!

Würde mich über Reviews freuen. Also haltet euch nicht zurück.

Bin gespannt, wie euch die FF gefällt.

LG maddyfan

Man liest sich bei 'My Sanctuary'


	2. Danksagung

Hi-Chen!

Es kommt zwar etwas spät, aber ich wollte mich hiermit ganz lieb für die Reviews bedanken.

Ist echt super nett von euch und ich freue mich, wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat.

Also, wegen dem Hermine-Draco, wo sich so viele von euch aufgeregt haben, wollte ich nur sagen, dass 

ich es geschrieben habe, damit keine Verwechslungen auftreten. Im Sinne von Hermine, aber auch von Draco,

nicht dass man noch denkt er hätte sich zwischendurch einfach wieder zurückverwandelt.

Aber tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es euch so sehr stört. *auf Knien um Verzeihung bitte*

Naja, jedenfalls bis zum nächsten Mal.

Liebe Grüße maddyfan


End file.
